The invention relates to a key-type control device.
It relates more particularly to a control device comprising a key mounted pivoting on a support and able to actuate at least one contactor in response to an eccentric push exerted on it in a given direction. It applies, especially, to the sequential control of a scrolling menu for the control of equipment of a motor vehicle.
The equipment of motor vehicles such as the devices for heating or for air-conditioning of the passenger compartment can be controlled mechanically by knobs situated on the facade of the dashboard. They can also be controlled electronically by changeover switches actuated by keys situated on the facade of the dashboard.
Changeover switches of this type are already known. They include a key mounted rocking on an intermediate mechanism plate arranged between the facade of the dashboard and a printed-circuit card. The key acts on one or more distance pieces guided in the intermediate mechanism plate. Each distance piece actuates a contactor such as a pushbutton mounted on the printed-circuit card which is arranged perpendicularly to the direction of movement of the distance pieces.
These known devices exhibit drawbacks. They include a substantial number of pieces. Their assembly is lengthy and intricate. Moreover, the card carrying the contactor is necessarily oriented perpendicularly to the push exerted on the key.
The present invention remedies these drawbacks. It proposes a control device which includes a reduced number of pieces and which is, moreover, easier and quicker to assemble. Its cost of manufacture is therefore lower.
These objects are achieved, according to the invention, by the fact that the key includes an arm having a longitudinal direction by way of which it actuates the contactor in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the arm.
By virtue of these characteristics, the arm acts directly on the contactor, without an intermediate distance piece being present. The number of pieces is therefore reduced.
The control device preferably includes a housing forming the facade, and the key is mounted directly on this housing.
Thus, the intermediate mechanism plate which, in the prior art, would serve as a support and a pivot for the key, is no longer necessary. That being so, the number of pieces is further reduced.
According to one preferred embodiment variant, at least one of the contactors is a selection contactor which makes it possible to select different values by successive manoeuvres, especially values from a scrolling menu.
Thus, via a succession of pushes on the key, or by continuous pressure on this key, the driver of the vehicle or a passenger can run through the various options from a scrolling menu.
The control device preferably further includes a confirmation contactor which makes it possible to confirm the last value selected by means of the selection contactor.
Advantageously, the key is furthermore mounted movable in translation with respect to the confirmation contactor, a push centred on the key making it possible to actuate the confirmation contactor.
Further advantageously, the key is mounted on the support by way of rotational guide means comprising two elongate studs which can turn in respective circular apertures, each aperture including a notch into which the stud can be engaged during the translational movement of the key.
The key can thus perform two movements, namely a rocking movement and translational movement. When it is pressed at an off-centre part, the elongate studs turn in the circular apertures and the selection contactor is actuated. In contrast, when the key is pressed in its central part, the studs engage in the notches and it is the confirmation contactor which is actuated. It is thus possible, simply and by means of a single control device, first of all to make a selection of a value from the scrolling menu then to confirm the value thus selected.
The control device may include a single selection contactor. In this case, the values from the menu scroll in a single direction, and it is necessary to run through a cycle in order to come back to the initial value of the menu.
In another embodiment, the control device includes two parallel selection arms acting in opposite directions on respective contactors.
In this embodiment, when the key is caused to pivot in one direction, the values of the menu are incremented. When the key is made to pivot in the other direction, the values of the menu are decremented. This makes it possible to make a selection more easily without having to run through the set of values of the menu when a desired value has been overshot.